


Tell Me a Secret

by permanganateion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, i really dont know what i can put in here, wolfstar, 犬狼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanganateion/pseuds/permanganateion
Summary: "Tell me a secret. Then I’ll tell you one of mine. "
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Tell Me a Secret

他们躺在浴缸里。没有泡泡，甚至没有放水，两个人衣服穿的好好的，波特家的浴缸足够宽敞的让他们肩并肩躺着。

原本是莱姆斯逃离外头开派对玩疯了的一群人，顺了两瓶啤酒躲进浴室里。落了锁。不，谢谢，他才不管有没有人在接下来的十分钟或是两个小时内需要抱着马桶把自己的胃吐出来。酒精多少有点上头了，他可以拿这当借口说服自己任性一下不当大家的Mommy Moony几个小时。反正人哪那么脆弱没那么容易死。

然后西里斯大摇大摆的开了门走进来，手上拿着刚用来开锁的魔杖。噢，对，魔法。莱姆斯用手耙了头发。有时候他忘了他的朋友包括他自己都是巫师。而且区区个锁才挡不了西里斯·布莱克。他对于个人空间——特别是莱姆斯跟詹姆的——毫无概念，或是说他根本不在乎。

他三两步走到浴缸旁边俯视着莱姆斯。灯光在上面，阴影在他脸上摇晃。他用那清晨薄雾的瞳色看着莱姆斯，后者咽了咽口水，红着脸断开对视。他往旁边挪了位置给西里斯。是酒精，是酒精让血液冲上他脸庞而不是他多年的暗恋对象用那张该死希腊男神的脸庞对着他然后他还看到入迷。他要他的脑袋有多远滚多远。

希腊男神活人版爬进了浴缸在他身边躺下。莱姆斯捞了放在一旁的啤酒喝了一大口。这瓶开久了，气泡少了。他的思绪跟着他的脑袋一起飞了出去，酒精允许他盯着天花板的花纹放空，而不是整脑子想着要身旁的人吻到他脑子发昏吻到他双脚发软。

“你那漂亮的狼人小脑袋在想什么？”

莱姆斯盯着天花板，嘴巴张开又闭上。他喝太多了，脑袋照他所要求的滚了。他不是很想开启一段对话但还是回答，“花纹。”

西里斯顺着他的视线看向天花板，忍不住的笑了，有点喝茫的莱姆斯很可爱，“确实是个挺有趣的天花板。”

西里斯用手肘推了推莱姆斯，后者转头向他。西里斯的声音如丝绸，不会因为酒精而沙哑的人就是讨厌，“告诉我一个秘密，我也告诉你一个我的。”

然后莱姆斯回到那年夏天。

是二年级、还是三年级的夏日？莱姆斯的大脑目前负荷不了正常的功能运作。布莱克家族里的其他人去法国了，西里斯在暑假期间到莱姆斯家里玩。

某天晚上西里斯把快要睡着的莱姆斯摇醒，压低嗓子的说要去看星星。西里斯没有点照明咒，窗外是新月，就算是莱姆斯夜视能力不错也只看见他微微发光的眼睛。他那时就该意识到，他注定是要栽在面前这个血液里流淌着疯狂的男孩手里。

莱姆斯带着西里斯爬上卢平家附近的山坡。他坚持不要用魔杖，离麻瓜太近了，而且我们还没成年！西里斯的抱怨在莱姆斯从柜子里翻出手电筒后就停止了，新奇的看着麻瓜的发明。

登上波顶后一阵花香朝他们袭来。

是茉莉。

莱姆斯的奶奶是个迷信的人，她曾经很郑重的告诉莱姆斯，如果不想吐露自身的秘密，最好小心夜里盛开的茉莉花香，说如果没有吐真剂的话，一株茉莉就能让犯人乖乖说出真相。西里斯找了个平缓的地方坐下，莱姆斯看着他。他希望奶奶说的是真的。他想知道西里斯的秘密。

“莱米？”

莱姆斯回神，手电筒直直对着草地上的西里斯，现在盯着对方的不只他一个了，“茉莉让人说出自己的秘密。”他压低声音，怕被星星听到。

“那是茉莉？”

莱姆斯点点头。这是高压审问。

“你为什么觉得我有秘密？”

“每个人都有秘密。”

“那你有什么秘密？”

莱姆斯歪了歪头。行吧，想要得到什么自己也得交出些什么。“我怕高。”

“我有发现，”西里斯微笑看着他，“你知道，飞行课的时候。”所以这解释了为什么西里斯压根没问过莱姆斯想不想参加魁地奇甄选。莱姆斯那时还默默的难过了好一阵子。

“换我了是吧？”西里斯不安的动了动，“好吧，法文其实是我的母语之一。”

莱姆斯挑起眉毛，就算他逆着光西里斯应该是看不到，“法文？说个两句来听听？”

“T’as de beaux yeux. [1]”

莱姆斯关掉了手电筒，黑暗吞噬了他们，坦白变得容易一点。他摸索着在西里斯旁边坐下。

“那是什么意思？”

莱姆斯感觉到西里斯微笑然后眯着眼睛看着他，没有要回答的意思。好吧算了，西里斯用手肘推了推他，莱姆斯只好接着继续，“我喜欢诗。”

“ ‘你的静默是星子的静默，如此遥远而单纯。‘ [2]”

莱姆斯猛然转头，从 _西里斯·布莱克_ 嘴里听到聂鲁达[3]是他没想过的。他八成是动作太大了，因为西里斯又笑了。

西里斯接着下去，“我是偷溜出来找你的。”

“我一直在脑子里面跟自己说话。”

“我现在有幽闭恐惧。”

“以前没有？”

“嗯。”莱姆斯听见自己心脏跳动的声音，“换你。”

换我了，换我了。我是狼人，比起怕高我更怕你讨厌我。

“我第一次魔力爆发的时候把我家烧了。”

“我讨厌当布莱克。”然后西里斯突然抓住莱姆斯的手把他拉近，脸贴得很近，莱姆斯感觉到他的呼吸，模糊的看见眼前的人，“莱姆斯，我要你诚实的回答我接下来的问题。”

莱姆斯吞了吞口水，然后话语如雷击劈中他，“莱姆斯，你是狼人吗？”

莱姆斯被西里斯在他两眼前的弹指唤回。

自从那次之后西里斯迷上了跟莱姆斯交换秘密。告诉我一个秘密，我也告诉你一个我的，他总是这么开头。莱姆斯在第二次的时候知道了西里斯曾经把他母亲的香水全换成葡萄酒；在第三次的时候知道了他因为渴望关注而沉迷恶作剧；在第四次的时候知道了他家里的状况；在第五次的时候知道了他为什么有了幽闭恐惧⋯⋯

莱姆斯喜欢听秘密，就算那代表他也得把自己掏空。他喜欢感觉自己是特别的，喜欢只有他知道西里斯秘密而带给他的特殊感，喜欢只有他们两个听得懂的内部笑话[4]。

“我的秘密你都知道了。”除了这场会被我带进坟墓的暗恋。

“我不相信。”

“好吧，”莱姆斯绞尽脑汁，“我没吻过任何人。”因为我不可能去亲吻你以外的任何人。

西里斯缓慢的撑起身体，身子挡住光，在他唇上落下一个短暂的吻。然后退开。

莱姆斯不正常的喘着气，“你想表达什么？”他必须问，因为如果这只是西里斯另一个无伤大雅的玩笑，他会当场粉碎成尘埃。

“这是我最后一个秘密。”莱姆斯对上西里斯的眼睛，看见了对方眼里藏着的秘密。西里斯用手背轻抚他的脸庞。莱姆斯吓到了，因为写在他眼里的感情如此强烈，动作却像怕吓跑他一样的如此温柔。

“你喜欢我。”莱姆斯宣布，感觉宇宙在他眼前爆炸，“天啊，幻想成真了。”

“我觉得喜欢这个字不够强烈，但是”西里斯的视线回到他的嘴唇上，“对，我喜欢你。幻想成真了。”西里斯用大拇指摩擦他的下唇，“莱米，告诉我你想要什么。”

莱姆斯伸手把西里斯整个人拉到他身上，手指扯着他后脑勺的头发，

“我想要你吻我。”

fin. 

[1] T’as de beaux yeux：你有双漂亮的眼睛。来自一部很老的法文爱情片，我会的就这么一句，欢迎会法文的人提供我其他句子😂

[2] 节录自《Me gustas cuando callas》by Pablo Neruda

原文是西班牙语，是《二十首情诗与绝望的歌》之一，以下是网上找来的翻译：

《我喜欢你沉默的时候》

我喜欢你沉默的时候，因为你彷佛不在，  
你远远地听我说话，而我的声音触不到你。  
你的眼睛好像已经飞走，  
好像一个吻已经封住了你的嘴巴。 

由于万物都充满我的灵魂，  
你从万物中浮现，满是我的灵魂。  
梦之蝴蝶，你就像我的灵魂，  
你就像“忧郁”这个词。

我喜欢你沉默的时候，你彷佛在遥远的地方。  
你彷佛在哀叹，一只喁喁私语的蝴蝶。  
你远远地听我说话，而我的声音够不着你：  
让我跟着你的静默一起沉默。

让我和你交谈，用你的静默——  
明亮如一盏灯，简单如一只戒指。  
你彷佛是夜，默不作声，满布繁星。  
你的静默是星子的静默，如此遥远而单纯。

我喜欢你沉默的时候，因为你彷佛不在，  
遥远而令人心痛，彷佛你已经死去。  
那时，一个词，一个微笑就够了，  
而我感到欢喜，欢喜那并不是真的。

[3] Pablo Neruda (1904-1974)，智利外交官及诗人。

[4] 内部笑话：inside jokes/in-joke，是不是可以直接这样翻译我也不是很清楚哈哈哈。

**Author's Note:**

> “Tell me a secret. Then I’ll tell you one of mine. “  
> 这句话卡在我脑海好几年了 我还是不敢相信我真的完成了这个脑洞🤯
> 
> 还有茉莉，“夜里盛开的茉莉花香让人吐露秘密”，这梗来自《I’ll Give You The Sun》，一本影响我写作风格很大的小说  
> 我终于找到地方放这梗了嘿嘿嘿


End file.
